Under The Ring
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: A group of WWE Superstars get a little too curious about what's REALLY under the ring and come face-to-face with something none of them ever expected. Rated M for slash, alcohol, language, the works.
1. Venturing Under

_Title: Under The Ring…_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Rating: M for slash, alcohol, language, the works_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but DVDs and video games. WWE belongs to Vince McMahon. If someone told you I own it, they lie!_

_Summary: A group of WWE Superstars get a little too curious about what's __really__ under the ring and come face-to-face with something none of them ever expected._

_Note: Sorry this is short, but I wanted the ending the way it is and I'll make future chapters longer. Promise._

_.*._

Jeff frantically dug through his duffel bag, still dressed in his ring clothes; he'd had a promo and hadn't changed yet. A bag started shaking, stopping the Enigma in his search.

"Looking for these?"

Jeff turned around and smiled. Adam was standing in the doorway with a bag of Skittles in his hand. "Where did you get these?" he asked.

The older blonde shrugged. "You were out," he replied. "Matt can be very generous when he's busy."

"Evan?" Adam nodded with a grin. "Can I have the Skittles?"

"Depends. Why should I?"

Jeff grinned slyly and walked over to Adam, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. "Because you're my boyfriend and you love me and I'll pay you back tonight?" he tried.

Adam grinned and dropped the Skittles in favor of wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist to pull him closer. "Or you can pay me back now," he grinned, pushing a hard kiss on Jeff's mouth.

Jeff whimpered lightly as Adam's fingers teased the skin along his hips. "Adam…" he whimpered when the other blonde moved to his neck. "Don't tease…" Adam grinned and slid his hand down Hardy's pants.

The door swung open, Adam quickly stepping away from the lightly panting Enigma. "Hey, Horny and Hornier!" Hunter exclaimed with a grin as he and Shawn walked in.

"Well, maybe if you had knocked, I wouldn't be like this!" Adam growled as he looked down the tent in his jeans.

"Actually, if you didn't get turned on every time Jeff breathed, you wouldn't be like that," Shawn pointed out. He eeped and hid behind Hunter when Adam glared over at him.

"What do you want?" Adam asked, crossing his arms. He was getting less and less aroused by the second and was getting pretty pissed off at the interruption of his private Jeffy time.

"Vince wants us all to go to the ring," Hunter said, ignoring the blonde's glare. "Don't ask why. No one knows."

Adam groaned and shook his head, grabbing Jeff's arm. "Let's get this over with so we can finish," he muttered. Jeff giggled, Hunter and Shawn following them to the ring.

When they got to the ring, there was a large group of their fellow wrestlers standing around the ring, but no Vince to tell them what to do or what not to do. "So, we came out here for no reason," Chris Sabin said. He and his partner, Alex Shelley, were on a temporary WWE contract, so Vince had asked them to come as well. "Great. We are missing precious alone time here!"

"Shut it, Sabin," Glenn snapped, leaning against the corner post. "We're all wasting our time here. You're not the only one."

"Um, Jeff? What are you doing?"

Everyone turned to see Jeff peering under the ring on his hands and knees. "You know how Hornswaggle and the Boogeyman always come out from under the ring?" he asked. "Well, I've always wanted to know what was under here."

"You know what's there, Jeffro," Matt said, his arm around Evan's shoulders. "You've used more than half of this stuff. Ladders, tables, chairs, sledgehammers, garbage cans, kendo sticks, crutches, found some barbed wire under there once."

"Yeah, well, there was also that Little People's Court Shawn and Hunter went to," Jeff pointed out as he looked over at his brother.

"Jeff, that was a promo. There is no Little People's Court under the ring."

"It's not under the ring?" Shawn asked, looking up at his slightly younger lover. "You lied to me?"

"Thanks, Matt," Hunter muttered sarcastically. "Now I get no sexy boy time for a few days."

"Well, you don't know what's in the middle under the ring," Jeff pointed out. He crawled under the ring, disappearing after a few seconds. "Matty, this is so cool! There's like a light in front of me. I don't know what it is."

"Don't touch it," Matt ordered.

"You're no fun, Matty," Jeff said and you could tell by the tone in his voice that he was pouting. "Adam, you have got to see this!"

Adam rolled his eyes and lifted up the skirt surrounding the ring. "Who wants to join us on a journey of epic proportions or just to see what the hell is wrong with Jeff right now?" he asked.

After a few seconds, Adam was crawling under the nearly-empty ring followed by Matt, Evan, Hunter, Shawn, Alex, Chris, and Mark. "Where the fuck did you go, Jeff?" Adam muttered, pushing aside a sledgehammer before continuing his crawling quest.

"Isn't that the light Jeff saw?" Evan asked. Everyone looked forward and saw a small glow floating just in front of Adam's face.

"Touch it," Alex prompted with a grin, though no one could see it in the dark.

"Shut up," Adam muttered. But he still reached out, barely touching the glow when there was a breeze blowing past all of them.

"What was that?" Shawn asked. He could still feel Mark and Hunter on either side of him, so at least that didn't change.

"Adam!"

Adam perked up when he heard Jeff call his name. "Come on," he said, crawling forward. He noticed the floating glow was gone, but didn't say anything as he reached the edge of the ring. The eight that had been under the ring stood up outside. Jeff was standing near the ramp and wasn't moving. "Jeff?" Adam asked, moving closer. "You okay?"

Jeff didn't answer.

This time Matt got closer. "Jeffro?" he asked gently, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Something wrong?"

Jeff moved aside a bit and revealed…

Himself. As a girl.


	2. Getting To Know You

_Title: Under The Ring…_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Rating: M for slash, alcohol, language, the works_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but DVDs and video games. WWE belongs to Vince McMahon. If someone told you I own it, they lie!_

_Summary: A group of WWE Superstars get a little too curious about what's __really__ under the ring and come face-to-face with something none of them ever expected._

_.*._

All nine men stared at the woman in front of them. She was the exact same height as Jeff and looked like a perfect replica. She had jaw-length blue-dyed hair with streaks of blonde coming through, emerald eyes that seemed to grow darker as they stared, and was in a pair of blue jeans ripped at the knees as well as a pair of tennis shoes and a Celtics basketball jersey, a silver necklace with the Hardyz symbol in purple around her neck. She even had the same tattoos as Jeff.

"What," Adam muttered.

"The," Jeff continued.

"Fuck," they both finished.

"Addy!" the woman yelled, looking over her shoulder.

"We'll be under here if you need us," Shawn said as he and everyone but Jeff and Adam crawled back under the ring to watch from a safe place.

"You look hot as a chick, Jeff," Adam commented, looking the girl-version up and down.

"Shut up, that's not helping," Jeff hissed, glaring at his boyfriend as a perfect girl-replica of Adam joined the Jeff one.

"What do we have here?" the Adam-replica asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. "I've seen some crazy fans before, but I've never seen anyone who got our looks so perfect." She shrugged and exhaled a bit. "What do you want? An autograph? Picture?"

"What the fuck do you mean us?" Adam asked. "You're the ones who're copying us!"

"Really?" the Adam-replica asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really," Adam shot back with a slight glare.

She grinned. "Bring 'em down, Jo," she said, looking at the woman beside her. The Jeff-replica grinned, using Jeff and Adam's shock and unawareness to deliver a double dose of the Twist of Fate and bring both to the ground in pain. "Let's go." The two dragged both blondes up the ramp and backstage.

The other seven crawled out from under the ring and stood up, looking around. "What the fuck just happened?" Hunter asked, asking the one question everyone was thinking.

"I think we traveled into a parallel universe," Chris said, Alex nodding beside him.

"That's ridiculous," Mark said, slapping the back of the Gun's head. "They don't exist."

"Let's just find Vince and get this straightened out," Matt decided.

Adam and Jeff didn't notice much as they were dragged backstage, but when they started to come to and the pain in their heads started to fade, they looked up at the two replicas from the ground. "Who the fuck are you two?" Adam asked, rubbing the back of his head where he could feel a slight bump from hitting something along the way starting to form.

"You guys look exactly like us, but you don't know who we are?" the Adam-replica asked in disbelief. She crossed her arms again and laughed. "You guys are just pathetic!"

"Don't you guys ever watch WWE?" the Jeff-replica asked.

"'Course we do, but I think we would've noticed people who look exactly like us!" Jeff argued.

"For the last time, you guys are dressed like us," the Adam-replica said. "But if you watch WWE, you must never be paying attention to not know who we are."

"I'm Josephine Hardy," the smaller one said with a smirk.

"And I'm Addy Copeland," the other said with her arms still crossed. "Or Edge, as I'm known in the ring."

"You've gotta be shitting me," Adam muttered, shaking his head as he stood up. He held out his hand to help Jeff up, catching him when he nearly stumbled back and fell over again. "I'm Adam Copeland. The real Edge."

"Jeff Hardy," Jeff introduced softly. "We came from under the ring."

"I told you there was something under there!" Josephine said, lightly slapping Addy's arm. "You never listened to me!"

Addy smiled, pressing a quick kiss to the smaller's mouth. "I'll make it up to you later," she promised, turning back to the men in front of him. Adam just stared back; he'd just witnessed his girl-self kiss Jeff's girl-self and it was kind of turning him on.

"Wait," Jeff said, holding up his hands. "If there are girl-versions of us, then what about the others?"

"Others?" Addy repeated.

"There were nine of us," Adam replied, crossing his arms. "The other seven hid when you came down. Didn't want to get caught." He scowled softly. "Cowards."

"We need to find Mary," Addy decided, grabbing Adam's arm. "Come on." Josephine grabbed Jeff's arm and followed her girlfriend as they headed out of the room and down the hallway to a door with a silver plate engraved with 'Undertaker' on it. "Mary!" Addy called, banging on the door with her free hand. "Mary, we need to talk to you!"

After a few seconds, the door opened and a woman was revealed, dressed all in black. "You know, girl version of Markie is just as scary," Jeff whispered to Adam as they got pulled in. The blonde nodded as the door closed behind them.

Shawn and Hunter walked down the hallway backstage alone together. They had gotten separated from the rest of the group a while ago when they were looking for Vince's office and never really bothered to go back and find them. "Who do you think works here?" Shawn asked as they were met with the third empty room in the hallway.

Hunter shrugged. "Probably some other wrestlers," he guessed. He stopped when he came to a door with 'DX' on it spray painted in neon green paint. "Shawn, here might be a good place to start." He opened the door.

Two people looked up when they entered. One with dirty blonde hair going a little lower than her shoulders kept back with a rubber band at the nape of her neck in jeans, boots, a T-shirt, and a cowboy hat, the other with lighter dirty blonde hair going down to her shoulders in a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "Cool!" Shawn exclaimed happily. "Girl-versions of us!"

"Who are you?" Hunter asked. These two didn't seem as dangerous as the girl versions of Adam and Jeff, so might as well try and make friends.

"Hannah," the lighter dirty blonde introduced, holding out her hand. "Hannah Hearst Helmsely."

"Shandra Michaels," the other said, holding out her own hand.

"Hunter," Hunter said. "Hunter Hearst Helmsely."

"Shawn Michaels," the last blonde introduced.

"We came from under your ring," Hunter explained. "Apparently, everyone where we came from that was a guy is a girl here."

"That means double the D-Generation X!" Shandra exclaimed happily.

Shawn smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I like the way you think," he said.

"Wanna help us with a prank?" Hannah asked, pulling a few cans of spray paint out of her locker. Hunter raised an eyebrow to silently ask who they were pulling it on. "Who else but the Mc-Mc-McMahonicans."

Matt and Evan walked up to the door with 'McMahon' engraved on a gold plate; everyone else had gone off to explore. "Stay here," Matt ordered, knocking on the door.

"But, Matt—"

"Stay. Here," the older Hardy repeated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package of Twizzlers, handing it to Evan. "Just don't do something stupid." He walked into McMahon's office, closing the door behind him.

"Yes, what do you want?"

Matt gulped. He never thought he'd live to see the day he'd see a woman as intimidating as Vincent Kennedy McMahon. The nameplate on her desk read 'Victoria McMahon'. "Ms. McMahon?" he asked a bit nervously.

Victoria looked up, frowning when she saw the older Hardy standing in front of her desk. "Who the hell are you and why the hell do you look like my employee?" she practically growled, glaring at the other.

Matt gulped again. "Me and my friends aren't from here," he started.

"Then where the hell did you come from?" Victoria interrupted.

"Under the ring, ma'am," Matt admitted. McMahon didn't look amused. "I can show you, ma'am."

"You better make this worth my while," Victoria growled, standing up. "What's your name so I know who to tell security never to enter again?"

"Hardy, ma'am," the other said as he opened the office door. "Matt Hardy."

Victoria didn't look like she believed him, but dropped it as he noticed Evan standing outside the office with half a Twizzler hanging out of his mouth. "Bourne!" she barked. "What did you do to your hair?"

Evan looked around in confusion. "Me?" he asked.

"Do you see another Eve Bourne?"

"Ma'am, this is Evan Bourne," Matt said, pulling the younger closer to him. "He's with me."

"Show me under the ring before I kick you both out," Victoria threatened, her glare returning.

"So why did you want to come with me, Mark?" Chris said. He and Alex were walking side-by-side with Mark following close behind.

"Yeah, I thought you'd want to go with Shawn and Hunter," Alex added.

"I can trust those two not to get into trouble," the Deadman replied simply. "I can't trust you to not to get in trouble."

Chris and Alex grinned. "And that's just how we like it," they said together.

"Damn it, Ally! Stop punching me!"

"Then man up, Chris! I'll stop punching you when you learn how to defend yourself!"

"Sounds like we found our girl-selves," Alex said, grinning at his partner. "And I'm winning."

"Shut up," Chris muttered, crossing his arms. They opened the door to the locker room in front of them, grinning at what they found.

Sitting front of a TV with an Xbox hooked up and controllers in each of their hands were girl versions of both Guns with longer hair in jeans and matching Motor City Machine Guns T-shirts, both playing as themselves in Smackdown vs. Raw 2011. Created, of course. The girls paused their game, standing up and looking the men up and down. They looked at each other before back at the ones standing in front of them.

"Cool!" the girl-Chris said with a grin. "I always knew I had a twin!" She took a look at Chris again. "Never thought he'd be a guy, though."

"Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley," Alex introduced with a grin. "The Motor City Machine Guns."

"Christa Sabin and Ally Shelley," Ally said with a grin of her own. "The Motor City Machine Guns." She and Christa stood back-to-back with their arms out in front of them bent up at the elbows, their hands laced together looking likes guns.

"We are so adding that in our entrance," Chris said.

"Wanna play us?" Christa asked as Ally pulled two more controllers out from her bag. "We got extra controllers."

"I like this place," Alex said as he and Chris settled down to play some video games.

Mark shook his head with a small groan, sitting on the bench near the door to watch and make sure none of them did anything stupid.

"I believe them."

Addy looked at Mary in disbelief. Josephine, Jeff, and Adam were sitting on the bench behind her, watching in silence as Addy explained their situation to Mary. "You believe them?" she asked, pointing back at the two men.

"Addy?" Josephine asked. The blonde woman turned around with her arms crossed. "I believe them." Addy started to argue when Josephine put a hand over her mouth. "Just because you don't like Adam doesn't mean their story isn't true. Besides," she smiled, "I like them."

"Of course you like them," Addy said, sighing lightly. "You like almost everyone. And everyone likes you back. That's why I don't let you go anywhere alone."

Josephine frowned, crossing her arms and jutting one hip out to the side. "Well, I like them," she said and turned away.

Addy sighed again, walking forward and wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind. "I'm sorry," she apologized, kissing her cheek softly.

"See," Jeff pointed out, looking at Adam. "The girl version of you can apologize, but you can't."

"Hey, I apologize," Adam said as he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, after I ignored you for a day," Jeff muttered, crossing his arms.

"Aren't they impossible?" Josephine asked, looking over at her newfound friend.

Jeff nodded. "Definitely." He smiled. "Hey, there's an ice cream cart that usually circles the arena about this time. Wanna get something?" Josephine smiled and nodded. Adam and Addy tried to follow when the two smaller blondes pushed them back. "Not you. Just us." Their jaws dropped as the Hardys walked out, the door closing behind them.

"They left us," Adam said in disbelief.

"You two need to work our your issues before you talk to them again," Mary told the two blondes, walking past them and out of the locker room.

Adam and Addy looked at each other and turned their backs to one another with their arms crossed. "I'm not apologizing until you do," they said at the same time.

"It's so beautiful," Shandra said, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

The four members of D-Generation X were staring at the entrance ramp they had just finished spray painting. They couldn't think of anything better to do with what they had the amount of time they had, so they settled on decorating the ramp that led from the stage down to the ramp with their green spray paint until they were out. "Wonder what McMahon will say when she sees this," Hannah wondered, tossing her empty paint can into a nearby garbage can.

"What the fuck?"

"Crap, it's Shay!" Shandra said, wincing when she heard the voice.

"Calm down, Shan," Hannah said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She's a wimp. You know that."

"Hey, lookie there!" Shawn exclaimed happily as someone walked onto the stage and looked at the ramp in disbelief. "It's girl-Shane!"

"Doesn't look much different," Hunter joked with a grin. "And look. It's girl-Vince. How they look so much like our versions, I'll never know."

"Oh my god," Victoria said, staring first at the ramp then at the four blondes standing at the bottom.

"Hunter! Shawn!" Matt and Evan came out onto the stage behind the two McMahons and Matt did not look happy. "I thought Mark was going to keep you two out of trouble!"

Hunter shrugged. "He went with Chris and Alex."

"Two Shandra Michaels," Victoria said in disbelief, looking at the four members of D-Generation X. "Two Helmsleys."

"Suck it," the four blondes said together, sending four DX chops at both members of the McMahon family.

It took a few minutes for Matt and Evan to get both McMahons back to normal and on task and soon enough, the entire locker room plus the nine men stood around the ring with Victoria and Shay inside with microphones. "What are we doing here?" Chris whined, hanging on Alex. "We were in the middle of a game!"

"And winning too!" Alex added.

"We were the ones who were winning!" Christa argued.

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Would you four shut up!" Mary's sister, Gloria yelled. "Shut up before I kick your asses." That shut both teams of Guns up.

"Now, then," Victoria said in the middle of the ring. "I'm pretty sure you all realize what I'm going to talk about by just looking around. Calaway, Sabin, Shelley, Hardy, Bourne, Michaels, Helmsley, Copeland, other Hardy, get your asses in this ring." Soon, they were all in the ring. Mary and Mark, Chris and Christa, Alex and Ally, Jeff and Josephine (with ice cream in hand), Eve and Evan, Shandra and Shawn, Hunter and Hannah, Addy and Adam, and Matt and Madeline. "Apparently, Mr. Hardy," she motioned at Matt, "proved to me that they come from a sort of…parallel universe."

"Told you," Chris said, sticking his tongue out at Mark. The Deadman just shook his head, slapping the back of the Gun's head. "Owie!"

"Thank you," Victoria said, nodding at Mark. "I don't care if they stay here. Hell, I don't care if they fight anyone of the Superstars here."

"The girls are the Superstars?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. Victoria glared at him. "Shutting up now."

"Like I said, I don't give a damn if you wrestle each other on the show," Ms. McMahon continued. "But you will see me if you want a match because you won't get one without going through me first." He turned to where the four members of DX were standing. "And you four. I don't want to see another spot of spray paint in this company!" The four blondes just laughed.

_.*._

_Oh yeah. This'll be fun. So very much fun. And pretty soon, you're get to meet some of the other Superstars in the 'parallel universe' as well as bringing some back. Who, well, I'll leave that up to you._

_If you want something to happen, friends to be made, or enemies to be had, please send them in reviews. I'll gladly take any and all ideas._


	3. Main Events

_Title: Under The Ring…_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Rating: M for slash, alcohol, language, gender-bending, the works_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but DVDs and video games. WWE belongs to Vince McMahon. If someone told you I own it, they lie!_

_Summary: A group of WWE Superstars get a little too curious about what's __really__ under the ring and come face-to-face with something none of them ever expected._

_Note: Well, since I'm bored and have nothing else to do at the moment, I'm gonna keep both boy and girl Adam hating each other while boy and girl Jeff like each other. 'Cause I'm awesome like that._

_Note Note: Alexis Michaels and Tink Hardy are OC's. Alexis is explained in 'The Heartbreakers' and Tink doesn't have her own story yet, so you don't know much about her yet. I'm just probably gonna mention them. They don't have big parts._

_Note Note Note: The words in italics are promos._

_Note Note Note Note: (last one, I promise) I'm not changing the weights for each person, so deal with it because I'm lazy like that._

_Note Note Note Note Note: (sorry, but this is __really__ the last one) If any of my readers watches Friday Night Smackdown and saw this past weeks one, who almost puked when the commentators called Vickie Guerrero hot and sexy? I know I did._

_.*._

Vince walked out of his office in a very bad mood. He'd been unable to locate nine of his employees and even though they hadn't had any matches lately, it was still pissing him off to no end that he couldn't find him. He stormed up to a locker room door, banging furiously on it when he found it to be locked.

Ted froze when he heard the banging and his eyes flicked to the banging on the locker room door. _Shit,_ was the only thing that crossed his mind.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" Cody pushed himself up on his elbows, looking up at the older man.

"Put this back on for a second," Ted replied. He tossed Cody the jacket he usually wore to the ring as a singles competitor, the younger zipping it up over his bare chest and torso. Ted opened the door a crack and that was just what McMahon needed. He practically kicked open the door and stormed in, glaring at the young millionaire.

"DiBiase," he practically growled, still glaring at the other. "You and Rhodes. In the ring. 10 minutes." And Vince left without another word, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ted left out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and turned back to the other brunette still sitting on the bench. "We've got 10 minutes," he grinned, taking the zipper to Cody's jacket in between his fingers. "What can we do in 10 minutes?"

The dashing one grinned, bringing DiBiase down for a kiss.

Vince stood in the middle of the ring, glaring at all the Superstars surrounding it. "If someone knows where my employees are, they better damn well tell me!" he yelled. "I'm missing Sabin, Shelley, Calaway, Copeland, two Hardys, one Michaels, Helmsley, and Bourne! Who saw them last?"

Randy stepped forward. "I was the last one to stay before they went under the ring," he said, stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

"Under the ring?" Vince was a little confused. How could nine of his best superstars disappear just by going under the ring he was currently standing in?

"Jeff wanted to know what was under the ring," Cena cut in, stepping up beside the Viper. "Adam asked who wanted to join him and nobody's seen them since."

"DiBiase, Rhodes," Vince ordered, selecting the two members of Legacy. "You, Orton, and Cena are going to crawl under this ring and find them. Now."

Ted crawled under first, the other three following him. "Hey, a light," he noticed when he saw the same glowing light that led the other nine to disappearing. He reached out, barely touching it before it disappeared. They all crawled out the other side and stood up.

"Where did everyone go?" Cody asked, looking around at the empty arena.

"Hey, it's the Legacy boys."

"And those…other two."

"And it looks like they're lost."

"And it's up to the Motor City Machine Guns to save the day!" A laugh. "You know if we want to."

"Damn it, Shelley!" Randy yelled.

Standing up on the scaffolding on the side of the stage was Christa, Ally, Chris, and Alex, all smirking down at the four men staring up at them. "Get your ass down here right now!"

Chris and Christa looked at each other with a grin, jumping off the scaffolding and landing right where they'd had a trampoline installed into the stage. They bounced back up, Alex and Ally following them until they were all standing on the stage together. "Why are there four of them?" John whispered to Randy as the Motor City Machine Guns came down the ramp and stood in front of them.

"Why are there four of you idiots?" Ted asked. It was the question they all wanted to know.

"Welcome to Raw," Chris said with a grin on his face.

"And welcome to a parallel universe only found under the ring where every boy where you come from is a girl here," Christa finished. "I'm Christa." She motioned at her partner. "And this is Ally."

"Lookie," Ally said with a laugh. "Guy version of Caty." She looked Cody up and down. "And he's just as cute as she is."

"Hey." Cody sounded just a tad offended by the thought. "I'm not cute. I'm dashing."

"And the same issues, too," Christa grinned.

"Face it, Codes," Ted said as he slung his arm around the younger's shoulders. "You're cute. Stop denying it."

"You guys want to meet your girl counterparts?" Alex asked with a grin of his own.

Vince tapped his foot impatiently when the four Superstars he'd sent under the ring didn't return immediately with information. "Everyone!" he barked. "Under the ring! NOW!"

"The things I do for a paycheck," Alexis muttered, crawling under the ring alongside JoMo.

"More like the things we all do for a paycheck," Morrison joked, both of them laughing.

"Ooh, a light."

"Looks like your little boyfriend found a light," Tink said; she was crawling beside Phil.

"Touch it!" Phil encouraged.

"Don't tempt him," Glenn scolded, gently slapping Punk's arm.

Pretty soon, everyone crawled back out from under the ring. They stood up only to see no one around. Well, almost no one. "Jeff!" Jay yelled, seeing the back of a pair of jeans, the back of a Celtics jersey, and the back of a head with blue dyed blonde streaked hair standing at the top of the entrance ramp.

"Um, that's not Jeff," Chris said as 'Jeff' turned around. "Check it out. Curves."

They all looked and sure enough, they were looking at Josephine. "Who're you?" Mike asked, still staring at her.

"Miss Josephine Hardy, at your service," she joked with a bow and a flourish. "How may I help you?"

"What the fuck is going on here?" Victoria walked out on the stage behind Josephine with an angry look on her face. She took one look at the Superstars in front of the ring and groaned. "Great. Hardy, explain."

"Yes, ma'am, Ms. McMahon, ma'am," Josephine said, standing up straight and giving her boss a mock salute.

"Watch it Hardy," Victoria warned. "Your looks and innocence can only save you from so much punishment."

Josephine smiled, waving as her boss walked back backstage. She turned back to the men staring up at her, jutting her hip out when her hand resting on it. "Okay, well, don't freak," she said, still grinning. "You're in a special kind of parallel universe found only under the ring where everyone here is a girl version of you guys!" She laughed. "And McMahon said you guys can stay here as long as you'd like and even fight us if you want. Ain't it awesome?" She giggled. "Sorry. Skittles. Can't help but be hyper. Hey, you guys wanna meet your girl versions?"

All the Superstars looked at each other in slightly confusion. "Um…sure," Jay said.

Josephine looked at all of them, pointing at each of them in succession. "Let's see," she said. "That's Reso, Jacobs, Jericho, Brooks, Hardy, Michaels, Mizanin, and Morrison. They should all be in the locker room, but…" She held up a hand to the others. "Hang on a second." Josephine pulled out her cell phone, dialing a quick number. "Hello? Yeah, it's me. Ad, can you grab the rest of the girls from the locker room and send them out? … Please? … Well, what do I have to do? … Fine. Later. … Okay, bye." She slid her phone back out in her pocket. "Okay, just chill for a second."

Pretty soon, a group of woman came out behind her. They all lined up, smirks on their faces as they looked at their gawking counterparts. "Okay, guys," Josephine said, starting at the beginning of the line. "This is Jessie Reso, or Christia, Grace Jacobs, or Kaine, Christina Jericho…"

"Ha," Phil joked, pointing at Jericho.

"Phyllis Brooks…"

"Ha," Chris teased back.

"Or CM Punkette…"

"Double ha," Jay added with a laugh.

"Timothy Hardy, Alex Michaels, Michelle Mizanin, or the Mizette, and Joanne Morrison. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Alexis raised her hand. "Where's my brother?"

"Probably with Shandra," Josephine replied. "Those two haven't left Hunter and Hannah's side in the past hour or two. I'd try the locker room. Alex can show you."

_**~.*MONDAY NIGHT RAW*.~**_

Liam Garcia stood in the middle of the ring with a grin as he looked around at the crowd. "Hello and welcome to Monday Night RAW here in beautiful Greenwich, Connecticut!" The crowd screamed madly, signs waving everywhere you looked. Everyone in the WWE had been alerted to the situation of the newcomers, so anyone who watched the WWE website knew what was going on.

"Hello, and welcome to Monday Night RAW," one of the commentators repeated from her place at the announcer's table. "I'm Mickie Cole here with my partner, Jessica "the King" Lawler, and we've got quite a show for you tonight."

"I'll say," Jessica laughed, leaning over the table. "And just look at our main event! The number one contender's match for the WWE Championship between Josephine Hardy and Triple H! And the winner will face Rachel Orton for the championship at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view this Sunday!"

"Well, Hardy better be prepared for that," Mickie said, looking at her partner. "But now, let's take a look at what's been happening this past week in the WWE."

_Josephine looked up when she heard someone coming closer. "What are you doing here, Helmsley?" she asked as Hannah sat on the opposite side of the table from her. "Don't you have a match to be preparing for?"_

_Hannah smirked. "You're in the same match, Hardy," she reminded her. "What are __you__ doing to prepare?" She smirked again. "Already told Madeline to prepare the stretcher for when I Pedigree you throug hte ring?"_

"_I don't think so."_

_Hannah growled softly as Jeff walked up beside Josephine with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here, Jeff?" she asked. "This doesn't concern you."_

"_Just watch yourself during the match, Helmsley," he threatened. Hannah didn't say anything as she got up and left the room. Josephine and Jeff smiled at each other._

"This match is set for one-fall," Liam announced from inside the ring once the promo had ended and the show had gotten back from its commercial break.

_I am perfection! Perfection! I am perfection! Perfection!_

"Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 221 pounds, Dolly Ziggler!" The blonde in question walked out on the ramp, slicking her hair back with a smirk before walking down the ramp to the ring.

_Now listen! This ain't no make believe!_

"And the challenger, from here in Los Angeles, California, and weighing in at 223 pounds, Joanne Morrison!" The brunette walked out with a grin, striking her signature pose in slight slow-motion before walking down the ramp and into the ring.

_1, 2, 3, 'Cause right now your face is in the crowd…! I'm a roller, I'm a rider…And I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher…_

"And your guest commentators for this match," Liam announced again. "Alex and Alexis Michaels!" The two blondes walked out onto the stage together, Alex taking Alexis's hand and spinning her into his arms before they walked down the ramp and to the announcer's table hand-in-hand.

"Hey, Jess," Alex said as he and Alexis each slipped on a headset. "How's it going?"

"I should be asking you that same question," Jessica laughed, looking between the two identical blondes. "Looks like you two really hit it off."

"Yeah, well, when you have the same interests and the same personality, it kinda helps," Alex laughed.

"Mind filling us in on some of the interests?" Mickie asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Alexis replied. "Making McMahon's life miserable, kicking ass in the ring, making fun of Punk, stuff like that." She laughed as the bell rang to start the match.

"Who do you think is going to win this match?" Jessica asked.

"Definitely Morrison," both blondes replied together.

"Raise your hand if you miss Ziggler being in the Spirit Squad," Alex joked with a grin.

After a few minutes of making jokes and commenting on the match, it was over, Morrison taking the win over Ziggler. "Told you Morrison would win," Alex grinned, leaning back in his chair with his hands laced behind his head. "And I'm never wrong."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Alexis laughed.

Another commercial break started and both Michaels walked backstage, leaving their headsets on the announcer's table before they left. Joanne and Dolly had already come backstage, so the ring was empty except for Liam. Victoria looked up when she heard someone knock on her office door, yelling for said person to come in.

"Hey, Vic-Miss!" Hannah said jokingly as she, Hunter, Shawn, and Shandra walked in together.

"What could you four possibly want?" Victoria muttered, setting her pen down and glaring at the four members of DX in front of her. "Haven't you done enough already today?"

"We just wanted a match tonight," Shawn said.

"You already have a match tonight," Victoria pointed out, motioning at Hannah. "You," she pointed at Shawn, "don't need a match. I can do a tag match with the other Helmsley and the other Michaels, but that's the best I can do."

"Done," the two wrestlers in question agreed with identical grins.

"Your match is before the main even tonight. Get out of my office before I kick you out."

"But our—"

"Out! Now!" All four blondes quickly made their exit, grinning at each other as they started planning their next McMahon attack.

"This next match is set for one-fall and it is for the United States Championship!" Liam announced from inside the ring.

_I came to play! I came to play! There's a price to pay! Time for you to get down on your knees and pray!_

"Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 231 pounds, she is the current United States Champion, the Mizette!" Michelle just grinned, holding up her title belt before she headed down to the ring.

_Oh yeah! I can slap a tornado!_

"And introducing the challenger, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 236 pounds, Madeline Hardy!" The eldest Hardy walked out with the signature V1 hand position up in the air over her head.

As the match began, backstage, Matt and Mike were watching from the locker room. "50 bucks Mads wins," Matt bet, pulling a fifty out of his wallet and placing it on the table in front of the two.

Mike grinned, pulling a 50 out of his own wallet. "You're on," he agreed, slapping the bill down on top of the other's.

"What're we betting on here?" Caty Rhodes asked as she and Cody walked into the locker room together.

"Where's Ted and what's her name?" Mike asked; his eyes barely left the television.

"Her name is Teddi and she happens to be my girlfriend," Caty objected, crossing her arms with a pout. "And they're getting us something to eat."

"So what're you betting on?" Cody asked. "Who's gonna win the match?"

"Madeline!" Caty interrupted, raising her hand. "I bet Madeline!" Cody nodded in agreement.

"Is everyone against me?" Mike muttered, shaking his head and wincing slightly as Michelle got thrown out of the ring.

"Apparently," Matt said, laughing as he patted his friend on the back. "Hey, just think. If you win, you get two hundred bucks."

"Teddi!" Caty squealed happily as both DiBiase's walked into the locker room with grocery bags in hand. "Teddi, can I have 50 dollars?"

"Me, too," Cody said, pouting at his own boyfriend. "We wanna bet on who's gonna win the match." Both millionaires looked at each other, nodding as they pulled out a 50 for their partners.

"You're paying us back," Teddi said.

"Tonight," Ted added. Caty and Cody looked at each other, finally nodding before putting the money on the table.

"1…2…3!" Mike yelled excitedly as the 3-count happened. "I won! I won!"

Caty and Cody looked sheepishly at their partners.

"You have to pay us back double now," Ted said, confirming their suspicions immediately.

"Damn you, Mizanin," Matt muttered as the Miz grabbed the money in complete bliss.

Jeff sat down beside Josephine in the Hardyz locker room, a grin on his face and a few packs of Skittles in his hands. "One match left," he said, handing her one of the Skittles packs. "Are you ready?"

Josephine grinned. "No, Jeff Hardy, I said, are you ready?"

"Then," Jeff joked, acting like Hunter in one of his DX promos, "for the groups in the locker room, for our families watching at home, and for Hannah, whose gonna get her assed kicked tonight, lllllllllllllllllllllet's get ready to…"

"SUCK IT!" both Hardys yelled at the same time, laughing when they were done.

_Oh, oh, Shandra! I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy…_

"Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds, the Heartbreak Kid, Shandra Michaels!" Liam announced from the ring. Shandra came running out with a grin, her fireworks going off as she dropped to her knees and lifted her arms in the air. She stood up, still grinning and waited on the stage for her partner to come out.

_It's time to play the game. It's time to play the game!_

"And her tag team partner, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 260 pounds, the Game, Triple H!" Hunter came out with a grin, wrapping his arm around Shandra's shoulders as they walked down the ramp. He climbed into the ring, using his arm and his leg to pull apart the bottom rope so Shandra could climb in.

_You think you know me…_

"And their opponents, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 241 pounds, the Rated R Superstar, Edge!" Adam came walking down the ramp in his signature coat, looking around at the crowd as he slid into the ring under the bottom rope.

_Go! If you close your eyes you might just see the truth within…_

"And his tag team partner, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 227 pounds, Christia!" Jessie came walking out onto the stage with a huge smile on her face. She went through her signature entrance before sliding into the ring an stopping beside Adam.

The bell rang for the match to begin.

It was pretty even for the first few minutes, but after a while, Adam got control of Shandra. "And Edge hits the neckbreaker!" Mickie yelled as Adam hit a critical move on the Heartbreak Kid.

"Just look at the Maple Leaf go!" Jessica added.

Mickie looked at Lawler. "The Maple Leaf?" she repeated.

"Yeah."

"Jess, we're in Connecticut. Not Canada."

"I know." She laughed.

"And there's the cover!" Mickie said as Shandra covered Adam. "1! 2! 3!"

"DX beat Edge and Christia!" Jessica yelled as the ref raised Hunter and Shandra's arms in the air and Shandra's music played.

Hunter grinned as the ref released their arms. He wrapped an arm around the older blonde's waist and pulled her closer, planting a kiss right on her lips. Shandra was a little surprised, but didn't waste any time in returning it. "Tastes like Hannah," Shandra giggled when Hunter pulled away and held open the ropes for her to get out of the ring. "You know, without the cherry lipgloss."

"Sorry," Hunter apologized with a grin, his arm around her waist as they walked up the ramp. "You want cherry lipgloss, kiss Jeff. He'll probably have some on if Adam hasn't taken it all off yet." Shandra just laughed.

"That's not fair!" Shawn whined as the two blondes got back to the locker room. "You're only supposed to kiss me!"

"Sorry, Shawny," Hunter apologized, kissing the older as an apology. "Technically, I kissed you as a girl, though."

"Then, you won't mind if I do this." Shawn squirmed out of Hunter's arms only to pull Hannah into a kiss. Hunter's jaw dropped when the Heartbreak Kid smirked back at him.

"This match is set for one-fall!" Liam announced. "And it is for the number one contender position for the WWE Championship this Sunday at Night of Champions!"

_Don't you see the writing on the wall? You're in way over your head, you're gonna drown in the things that you said…_

"Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 215 pounds, Josephine Hardy!" Josephine came out in her signature entrance grinning, clearly fired up for her match.

_It's time to play the game. It's time to play the game!_

"And her opponent, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 260 pounds, the Game, Triple H!" This time, it was Hannah who came out, walking toward the ring quickly and sliding in under the top rope.

The bell rang.

"This is going to be an amazing main event!" Jessica yelled in excitement as both opponents locked up.

The crowd cheered as someone walked out onto the stage and walked down the ramp toward the ring. "Is that Jeff Hardy?" Mickie asked, straining to see who was walking down.

Hannah took her eyes of Josephine, seeing Jeff walking up to the edge of the ring. Josephine grinned, pulling the Game into a rollup and getting a quick 3-count. "Here is your winner," Liam announced as the ref lifted the younger blonde's arm in the air and her music played, "and the new number one contender, Josephine Hardy!"

Jeff grinned as she slid out of the ring, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Nice job," he congratulated as they walked back up the ramp.

"I think Jeff was just a distraction," Jessica said.

"Really? When did you figure that out?" Mickie asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Well, that's it for Monday Night RAW. We'll see you on Sunday when all titles are on the line in the Night of Champions pay-per-view."

"Sorry 'bout that, Hannah," Jeff apologized with a sheepish grin as the three blondes walked back to the locker room.

"I'll beat Orton some other time," Hannah said, shrugging. "No big deal. Hey, Jo here can be a good champion."

Josephine giggled.

_.*._

_Vince will take another part in this probably the next chapter or so. This is getting really fun. : )_


End file.
